Truth or Dare
by Hawkeing
Summary: Some of the residents of Storybrook sit down for a "friendly" game of Truth or Dare. A little AU, and definitely Captain Swan.


"Why am I doing this again?" Emma whined, looking to her company like they would have the answer.

Ruby, Neil, Hook, Victor, Regina, and Ariel sat with Emma around a tower of Jenga blocks, a shot glass, and a large bottle of Everclear.

"Because I'm here, love." Emma rewarded Hook for the remark with a whack on the head.

"No, that's why _I'm _here," Neil said, glaring at Hook. "_Someone _needs to keep an eye on you."

A smile tipped the ends of Ruby's lips. Emma shuddered at the playful glint she saw in the girl's eyes. That could _not_ be good.

"I want to know why _she's _here," Ariel shot an accusatory glare at Regina.

Hook rubbed his stubble. "Aye, quite the perplexing mystery."

"Why_ are_ you here?" Emma asked, noting that Regina had a hollow look in her eyes, like someone who would rather be anywhere else.

Regina stared at the cards. "Because I owed Gold a favor."

A moment of silence greeted the admission, and then Hook let out what was clearly a vindictive laugh. "That is quite _literally_ the funniest thing I have ever heard."

"I'm with the pirate on this one," Ariel said with an evil grin.

"Ariel, do you _like_ having your voice back?"

"Do you like having all of your clothes on? Because this game could change that, you know…"

Victor cracked his knuckles over the blocks. "Are we just going to sit around and fight all night, or are we going to get to it?"

"Let's get it over with," Neal agreed.

Ruby held her hand up for silence. "Ok, but first: the rules. Rule number one, you have two choices: truth or dare. The group gets to decide the specifics only _after _you choose. Rule two: if you refuse to finish a truth or dare, you drink. One shot for a truth, two for a dare."

"Smooth sailing there," Hook commented.

"Ah-ah-ah. Not so fast," Ruby wagged her finger. "While you may be so used to drowning yourself in rum that you've evolved gills,_ this_ is no ordinary alcohol. It's Everclear. Believe me; a little goes a long way."

Hook's cocky smirk faded slightly, but Emma noticed Victor grin in Ariel's direction. Creepy bastard.

"Rule number three: once you complete your turn, you can ask anyone you want who hasn't gone in the last two turns." Ruby glared pointedly at Ariel and Hook. "That means it's harder for you to gang up on one person."

"Darn it," Ariel glared at Regina, who smirked back. Despite the mayor's cocky demeanor, Emma thought she saw a flash of relief in her eyes.

"Rule four, and this is the tricky one: Before you move on to the next person, whether you've completed your challenge or not, you must pull a Jenga block. If the tower collapses, the group gets to decide on a dare for you. There is _no _backing out." Ruby smirked.

So that was why she looked so mischievous earlier.

Everyone except Victor and Ariel seemed pretty apprehensive. Emma felt the fluttering beginnings of panic herself.

"And let's begin!" Ruby exclaimed, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "Hook, Truth or Dare?"

"Why am I first?"

"Age before beauty."

"But I'm over 300 years old _and _handsome."

"So you're a shoe-in." Ruby's grin had somehow made it all the way into her voice.

Hook ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Hard to argue with you there. Ok, Truth."

"What would you rather do with Emma; sex, date, or marry? And _why?_"

Emma's face went hot. Hook opened his mouth, caught Emma's gaze, and closed his mouth again, looking very much like a deer caught in the headlights. Emma's heart hammered in her chest as she stared back, and it bothered her that she couldn't figure out why.

Hesitantly, Hook glanced sideways at Neal, whose face had taken on a bright red. Like he had any right to be possessive this many years after leaving her and getting engaged to some other woman.

Hook poured himself a shot and knocked it back, eliciting a delighted giggle from Ruby. Emma found herself disappointed, which frustrated her even more.

"Fuck you, Ruby," Hook growled and successfully pulled a block from the tower. "Truth or dare?" he asked far too sweetly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to steal the Queen's bra in the next 15 minutes… The key word here is 'steal.' She can't be expecting it."

Regina's mouth dropped open.

Hook grinned. "If you can't complete the dare in the 15 minutes, you must surrender _your _bra."

"But that's impossible," Victor protested. "Why don't you just get it over with and dare Ruby to give us a strip tease?"

"Because I like a bit of adventure… And the way I see it, I win either way."

Ruby's eyes sparkled. "Challenge accepted." The tone in her voice seemed almost roguish. It actually reminded her of Hook.

Regina looked mortified. Emma noted that she never removed her eyes from Ruby as the she-wolf drew her block.

"Emma," Ruby asked, "Truth or dare."

Emma thought it over. What was the worst that could happen? On the one hand, she could end up making out with Regina. On the other hand, she could end up baring her soul about how it felt when Neil left her in jail and pregnant with his child while he ran off and got engaged to a double agent. Decision made. "Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Neil and Hook. At least 10 seconds each."

Emma's heart fluttered in a way she wasn't entirely comfortable with.

Hook and Neil both grinned at her, then noticed each other and glared.

"Well, that should make Hook happy," Regina commented, her eyes still on an increasingly frustrated Ruby.

"Why doesn't she have to kiss me?" Victor asked.

"Because no one cares about you," Neil and Hook said in unison.

Emma sighed. "Ok… But, Neil, don't think this means we're back together. Hook, any wisecracks and I swear to God, I'll bite your tongue off."

Hook raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"I can hear you _thinking,_" Emma complained.

"Well, love, you can't blame a man for his thoughts."

Emma sighed again. "Neal, let's do this."

The last thing Emma saw before she closed her eyes and leaned forward was Neil's smile. Their lips met in an instant dose of nostalgia. He tasted and felt exactly the same as back then. Their lips brushed together lightly before Neil put his arms around her waist in a loose hug and the kiss deepened. Emma automatically opened her mouth to him, remembering how this used to feel like coming home. Now it just felt like walking into one of her old foster homes years later; full of bittersweet memories that all ended in loss and distance. Emma's eyes stung and she pulled out of Neil's arms, turning away and looking anywhere but at him as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

When she looked up, Hook was watching her. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking if she was alright.

Emma nodded, furious with herself for displaying this weakness to anyone, especially Hook.

Surprisingly (and disturbingly), his encouraging smile lent her some strength.

"Emma?" Neil asked from behind her. Emma turned back to him, fully composed, and put on a mask to keep him from realizing how much that kiss shook her. "Ok, one down, one to go."

Emma hesitated when she looked at Hook. His eyes seemed to search hers, but he never leaned in. Emma realized he was trying not to scare her away by making any sudden moves. He was treating her like a frightened animal!

Emma smiled weakly at him, and he finally leaned toward her, brushing her long bangs behind her ear gently. A shiver ran down her spine as his breath tickled her ear. "Don't force yourself, love. It's just a dare," he whispered and leaned back.

Hook smiled, but his eyes didn't match the expression.

He was willing to give up his five seconds of happiness to protect Emma from being hurt any more. When had he started caring so much? When had she started caring about Hook? Without thinking twice about it, Emma grabbed his leather jacket and pulled him in.

Hook froze under her lips, at first allowing her to assault him with fluttering kisses. Emma bit Hook's lower lip and grazed it lightly with her tongue. A deep moan vibrated against her lips, and then Hook held her tightly against him, his tongue penetrating her mouth and swirling circles as his hand found its way to the back of her head to support her. Emma lost all control, forgetting her audience, forgetting her hurt, and whimpered against him, straddling his leg and pressing her body as close to his as she could. She could feel her core pulling her toward him, seeking deeper penetration than what his tongue in her mouth could provide. She started to move her hand slowly down Hook's chest, making him shudder under her touch…

"What the- RUBY, you little bitch!"

It was like waking up. Emma froze and Hook jolted under her. Emma scurried away until her back hit the wall and sat there, panting to try to fill her lungs with air. Neil was saying something, but it was just white noise Emma couldn't bring herself to focus on. Slowly, Hook touched his lips, then he looked up at her. Emma saw elation and wonder fade into embarrassment and pain, then concern.

Why was it even harder to breathe now?

Ariel's laughter drew Emma's gaze to Regina, who held one hand protectively over her heavy breasts while fire danced in the palm of her other hand. Ruby sat a few feet away with a smug smirk and a lacy black bra hanging by the strap from one finger.

"Lass, how the _bloody hell_ did you do that?"

Victor shook his head. "I saw it, and I _still _don't know."

Ruby just smiled and tried to hand the bra to the pirate, but he pushed her hand away with his hook. "I never said _I _wanted it."

"Fine," Ruby snatched it back. "I'll keep my trophy."

"Or you could give it back to me before I decide to warm myself by a wolf barbecue."

"Nuh uh, this is mine until the game ends."

Emma couldn't help but feel bad for Regina. She couldn't say Regina didn't deserve everything she was getting tonight, but the woman seemed willing to sacrifice herself for Henry, and Emma had to give her points for that. Emma drew her block.

"Regina, truth or dare?"

Regina gave Emma an uncharacteristically hurt look. "You too, Swan?"

"Just answer the question."

Regina took a deep breath and the flame in her palm fizzled out. "Truth."

Emma wracked her brain for an unthreatening, but interesting question. "What was the most important moment of your life?"

Hook and Ariel groaned.

The sorceress actually looked grateful. She must have realized that Emma was protecting her from the others for two turns.

"Well," the woman said thoughtfully, "I think it was a few months after I adopted Henry. He'd had a fever for three nights, it had just broken and I was exhausted. Just as I was thinking I'd made a terrible mistake and I should give him back to the orphanage, he looked me right in the eye and he _smiled_, like he was thanking me. They say that babies can't smile that young, but sure enough, it was a smile. It was the first real smile I'd received in a _long_ time, and it was just when I needed it most. Even then, Henry was his loveable, perceptive self… I think that was when I stopped thinking of him as the kid I was trying to raise and started thinking of him as my son."

It was threatening to have someone else around who loved Henry so much, but Emma couldn't help but feel happy that her son was surrounded by so many people who truly cared for him. Henry had never been alone, even when he was an orphan who had been abandoned by his parents.

Abandoned…

The guilt felt almost overwhelming.

For a moment, Emma forgot what had happened a few minutes ago and met Neil's gaze, seeing the same hurt in him that she felt now. _They had abandoned their son._

Emma took a few long swigs of Everclear directly from the bottle to numb the pain. The warming sensation spread from Emma's throat to the rest of her body, along with the beginning of a pleasant haze. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and offered the bottle to Neil, who raised it to Emma in a silent toast and drank even more than she had before putting it back in the center of the circle.

Regina hadn't missed the exchange, and carefully avoided Emma's eyes. Emma realized the Evil Queen regretted hurting her.

As Regina carefully drew her Jenga piece, a hand found Emma's.

Hook spared her a quick, understanding glance and looked away. The haze in Emma's head clouded any reasons she should reject the comforting warmth his hand provided. After all, it was just a hand.

Regina glanced between Hook and Emma and seemed to decide against revenge for the bra dare. Instead, she turned her attention to Ariel. "Ok, little mermaid. Truth or dare?"

Emma could actually watch Ariel weigh her options. The girl was such an open book.

"Dare," Ariel said.

"Ok. I dare you to give Baelfire a lap dance."

"What?" Neil shifted uncomfortably.

Emma took another swig from the bottle Hook chuckled beside her.

"_What about me?_" Victor whined.

"No one cares about you," Neil, Hook, Regina, and Ariel chorused.

Victor snatched the Everclear right out of Neil's hand and took a long, hard drink. Ruby rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Bra?" she offered, holding her trophy out to him.

"Don't mind if I do," Victor replied with a grin.

Regina's lip curled in disgust. "Let's just move on. The sooner this game is over, the sooner I can go home and burn my bra."

"Oh, don't stop on my account," Victor said with a wave, not taking his eyes off Ruby.

Ariel stood up. She took a deep breath, then advanced on Neil.

Ruby let out an encouraging "Whoot!"

As Ariel started, the tight, guarded expression on Neil's face told Emma he was trying not to enjoy it, but his far too rigid position told her he was. Emma was way too sober for this.

Emma drank deeply. When she put the bottle down, the room had grown fuzzy and the enticing pirate looked concerned.

"Ease up, love."

"Bah, I'm fine." Emma didn't realize she was swaying with the room until Hook was suddenly closer and she found herself leaning against him for support.

"Truth or dare," Neil's voice said. Wait, how did it get to be his turn to ask? Emma had just closed her eyes for a moment. And when exactly had the room turned into a carousel? Emma focused on Hook as a center point to try to keep her vision from doubling.

"Truth," Hook responded, frowning.

"If you could choose between Milah and Emma, who would you choose?"

"Bae, lad, I know we're rivals now, but even so, that's low. And you know I could just drink to get out of answering, right?"

"You could, but then you'd be a coward. And that's not your style." Neil's words slurred a little. "Answer the question, _pirate_."

Hook glared at Neil, but then he seemed lost in thought. Emma wasn't sure how many times the room tilted before he looked her in the eyes and softly said "Emma." He looked so vulnerable it wrenched at her chest. Hook brushed Emma's bangs out of her eyes again and looked away, clearly not expecting a response.

What was he even saying? Was this man telling her that he cared more for her than he did for the woman who drove him toward a _300 year _vendetta against Gold? No fucking way.

Emma didn't want to move, but she heard what sounded like wood hitting wood and Neil's triumphant laugh. Hook's body stiffened next to hers.

"Hmm, what should we dare our love-struck pirate gentleman?" Ruby's voice teased.

Silence around the room.

"Well," Regina's voice said, "He's always boasting about how well he holds his liquor… I'd like to see what his limit is."

"I am curious about that as well." Victor. Creepy bastard.

Hook sighed.

When Emma awoke, everything was swaying. She didn't see double anymore, so she tried sitting up on her own. Nope, not happening. She gave up and lay back on the floor as it tipped and spun under her.

Hook was next to her, still trying to sit up, but swaying back and forth. He must have drunk _a lot_. Emma waited for him to give up and lay down, but he didn't.

Emma reached up and pulled Hook down by the back of his leather coat, forcing him to lie beside her. His eyes met hers, his normally bright gaze unfocused and confused. "Hello, love," he slurred softly, managing to stroke her cheek despite his clear lack of coordination.

"Is that really what I am?" Emma heard her words floating through the air. "Am I your love?"

"Aye, that you are."

Emma's heart sped up. He was so lonely. He didn't deserve to be lonely. So warm… Emma was cold. Actually, she was shivering. She couldn't stop shivering. She was violently shivering.

Even this inebriated, Hook looked over at her, and he was clearly worried. " 'S the alcohol, love…. Told you to ease up…"

Emma smiled through her chattering teeth. "Like you're one to talk."

"Ah, but _I'm _a bloody pirate… What are you, Swan?"

"A pirate's love, apparently." Emma felt clever, but then she couldn't help but let a "Brrrr," out that totally negated any semblance of dignity she'd managed to muster.

Hook's smile turned into a frown. "Forgive me, lass," he said, and rolled himself over so he could pull Emma toward him. "Couldn't get the damn coat off… Don't have the… uh… the body thinking thing. Um. Coordination… I'm a tad bit inebriated."

Emma chuckled softly. "You can say 'inebriated,' but you can't say 'coordination?' You're a mess."

"Perhaps." Emma's drunken pirate wrapped his arms around her in attempt to cover most of her body with his and lend her his heat. She still shivered, which made him grip her even tighter. She felt him kiss the back of her shoulder and she let out a breathy sigh.

"Killian?"

Hook jolted and used his good hand to turn Emma's face to his. "What did you call me?"

Emma tried to steer her mind back to that particular thought, but it was like going upstream. "I can't remember," she confessed, confused, and settled into his warm, muscular arms.

"Emma?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is this a dream?"

"I don't think so."

Killian's head settled in the crook of Emma's neck and his breath warmed her as he asked, "then why is everything so perfect? … Except the spinning, of course…"

"The spinning sucks… You feel good."

"So do you, love."

The cold room continued its rotation around them, but she didn't care anymore and found herself drifting into a warm sleep. Safe, comfy, and warm.

* * *

><p>Just a little AU oneshot I wrote in the middle of Season 3. If you liked it, or you have any constructive feedback, please review! =)<p> 


End file.
